


Biotics versus Brawn

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Wait...What?, team beefcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: A simple challenge between friends leads to something more.





	Biotics versus Brawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisnewjoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnewjoe/gifts).



> This was fun, although difficult to write. I haven't done much from James' POV, so it was a nice challenge ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

James smirked, “Absolutely. Biotics are impressive. I ain’t saying they aren't. I’m just saying is, check out these guns!”

James flashed a pose, muscles that he knew were impressive, rippling. He flashed a look at the Major, standing passively to his right. “Biotics can’t give you this type of fine instrument, the peak physical form you see before you.” _Though hell, I bet Alenko could play them well._

Flashing a wink at the Major, who just rolled his eyes, James continued. “I mean it. Check it out.”

“Peak physical form eh?” Miranda was as dry as ever, clearly indifferent. _That was okay, it wasn’t her who he was seeking to impress._

“Is there more to your argument?” Liara was just as blasé.

“Come in closer, don’t be shy.” James resisted blowing at a kiss at Alenko. “They don’t cooldown like biotics do.”

Jacob snorted. Kaidan rolled his eyes, seemingly ready to move on from the conversation. _Shit, gotta keep him interested._

“All I’m saying is, a person can improve their physique. But Biotics? They are what they are.” Kaidan made a move to go and so James pressed on, right where he knew that Kaidan was…sensitive. “And what about our poor friends stuck with flawed implants?”

Kaidan blinked, taking a little while to process. “Wait, what? You’re not talking about me, are you?”

James resisted the urge to smile goofily. Fuck, but the Major was _adorable_.

The biotic continued, giving an adorable huff. “I may be L2, but I’ve worked very hard and now I can reave.”

“Wait, what?”

“That’s…a bit strange.”

Okay…conversation going not where he wanted it to. Jacob and Liara looked like they wanted to interrogate the man, and well, that wasn’t going to get him into the Major’s pants. _Wait, what?_

“Okay, okay, so maybe biotics can be improved. Or maybe, it's just the condition of one James Vega.” He grunted and flexed as he spoke his name. “Check it out, this guy never has to cool down. In fact, the hotter the better!”

“Wait…we’re still talking about combat right?”

Fuck, that little worried crease between his eyebrows was adorable. Okay yeh...he really was thinking it.

Blinking, James found that he had missed a little of the convo while he had been busy ogling. No matter. A little bit of a flex, a bit of a flirt and he’d back in the game.

“Don’t worry Blue. Your kind of physical excellence is still my kind of physical excellence.”

Kaidan looked up, expression unreadable as he studied Vega’s face. _Fuck fuck fuck, too much, too fast._ Then he internally breathed a sigh of relief as the other man smirked at him.

“That’s right. I got skills.”

“Oh goddess.” Liara shook her head.

“Fistfight, me and James. I’d win right?”

Miranda’s perfectly sculptured eyebrow raised, while Jacob suddenly saw the need to look anywhere other than the two of them.

“Heh, think you can take me on eh, Blue?” James winked, flexing his muscles again.

“Oh, I know I can.”

“Hey! No wrestling in my apartment!” Jane yelled from below the balcony.

“Sure thing Lola!” James called back, mildly miffed but hey, it was her apartment. Although — “Hey Blue, arm wrestle match, me and you. Let’s settle this.”

“You’re on Vega.”

James led the way, clearing off a nearby table for them to have their match. Kasumi appeared, literally out of nowhere, announcing that she would count them in. James was finding it a little hard to concentrate on anything outside the little bubble of himself and the other man.

“Three.”

They clasped each other’s hands.

“Two.”

Being able to touch the Major was exhilarating.

“One, GO!”

_Oh._

_Oh damn._

Alenko was actually pretty strong.

 _Damn_.

James sucked in his breath as the hair on his arm stood up abruptly. He grunted, looking up from where their hands were locked, to the Major’s eyes.

“Heh, thought this was a match of just physical excellent, Major.”

Kaidan grunted, though he smiled through the exertion, biotic blue flashing momentarily through his whiskey brown eyes.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” The smirk on his face told James otherwise. “Though, it would seem we are at a stalemate.”

It was true that they seemed rather evenly matched in the strength department, muscles straining against each other, neither willing to back down.

Well, don’t let it be said that James Vega is a one-trick pony.

Before he could overthink it, James surged across the table, catching how Kaidan’s eyes widened as he caught his mouth in a harsh kiss.

SLAM!

James pinned Kaidan’s hand to the table, but he didn’t feel like celebrating. The Major’s face was a mixture of shock and something else he couldn’t quite fathom…

Feeling his own face heat, anxiety fluttering in his chest, James muttered a “I should go,” while ignoring Lola’s sputtered “That’s my line!”

_Fuck, fuck fuck, why the fuck did I do that? He’s gonna reave my ass for that, hell, I don’t even know if the man even likes men, or fuck, I’m an idiot. Should’ve kept it friendly, you stupid fuck._

Looking up, James found himself in one of the back backrooms, the one with the punching bag. Yup, he was definitely predictable. At least he could work out some of the sudden anxiety gripping him.

James heard someone enter the room, carefully closing the door behind them, but ignored them.

He threw punch after punch at the bag, not stopping, just concentrating on his breathing and the way he made his body move. It was calming, soothing, and for the moment, he forgot that there was even someone else in the room with him.

Leaning his head against the punching bag, James startled when they finally spoke.

“So…James…”

“Kaidan,” he stopped, clearing his throat. Gathering his courage, he turned to face the other man. “I mean, Major, I guess I owe you an apology.”

“An explanation, maybe...”

James bowed his head, shame filling his heart.

“...but not an apology.”

_Wait...what?_

Some of his shock must have registered, as Kaidan smiled, moving in towards him. James, too dumbfounded to believe that this was happening, stood still as the other man took his hands in his own, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

Kaidan chuckled softly, “I think must insist on a rematch Lieutenant.”

A strong hand lifted to cradle his chin, then the biotic leaned in to kiss him. His lips were so soft, and James couldn’t help but part his own in response. Arms found their way around the Major’s neck, his body pressing up against the other.

 _Oh shit...holy SHIT. This is really happening._ Without really meaning to, James wedged a leg in between Kaidan’s thigh, the other man groaning as he pressed it against the Major’s crotch.

“So, got any other skills to show off?”

James’ eyebrow raised, considering Kaidan’s statement, then grinned. He tugged the biotic over to the bed, pushing him down before falling to his knees. “I never back down from a challenge, _Major._ ”

“Go ahead then, show me what you got.”

Eyeing off the bulge in front of him, James set to work freeing his prize, suddenly very eager to show off his skills. It turned out that Kaidan was pretty eager too, his cock nearly slapped him in the face as it was released. He took a moment to admire the organ on display; his fantasies had been right.

Kaidan was fucking _hung_.

Eager, James was unaware that he licked his lips until he heard chuckling. A hand made its way into his mohawk, tightening but not controlling. Wasting no time, he opened his mouth and took as much as he could, savouring the moan that the biotic let out above him. Kaidan’s cock was heavy against his tongue, gorgeous and just fucking _asking_ for him to worship it.

Before long, each time he sank down brings him all the way to the base. It’s all messy enthusiasm, but James was certain that Kaidan appreciated his efforts. _Especially if those noises are anything to go by_.

James pulled out every trick in the book that he knew, relishing every gasp, moan and twitch from the man he was pleasuring.

“James…” The hand in his hair tightened, a warning gasped, voice strained and breathy, a sure sign that he’s close. He heeded it by increasing his suction, pushing himself down Kaidan’s shaft until his lips are flush against dark curls. A groan was his last warning, hot cum shooting down his throat.

James leaned back, taking in the sight of Kaidan breathless and content above him. The Major grinned, leaning down to gently press his lips against the Lieutenant, both of them moaning when he slipped inside to taste himself upon James’ tongue.

The kiss turned sweet, almost gentle. They rested against each other for the moment, James still on the floor kneeling between the Major’s legs.

Despite still being hard, he felt content. More than he’s been in a long time, and James found himself wanting _more_ , more than just tonight. For the moment he had _this_ , had Kaidan with him.

He was going to enjoy it as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Kaidan reciprocates ;) He ain't the type of guy to just leave someone hanging -cough-


End file.
